Out Life
by tomoorrow
Summary: El proyecto Out Life consistía en gestar a fetos humanos fuera de una matriz, esto para que la raza humana no se extinguiera. Juvia fue una de las personas que donó óvulos para este proyecto, sin saber que esto en un futuro la arrastraría a un mar de problemas y sentimientos. Ciencia ficción AU
1. Chapter 1

**ANTES DE LEER: si no recibo reviews, abandono indicios de escribir este fic (es una trama rara y me costaría trabajo escribirla para no recibir apoyo… aunque tengo pensado que si asi no fuera, la escribiría con personajes originales para mis amigos que me leen) y que si insisten que si será gruvia… los que ya me leen saben que cambio de opinión dependiendo mi estado de animo e inspiración. Tal vez ahora no quiero gruvia… tal vez si, como les repito, depende mi estado de animo y eso implica que pregunten y pregunten si será o no xD. Asi que esta a su criterio si seguir esta historia o tirarla a la basura… de por si ya tengo tramas raras y esta se quedará con el primer lugar de mi top de historias raras, aunque desde hace un par de años quería escribir algo de ciencia ficción y diastopico (después de leer la naranja mecánica xD).**

**Inspirado en un sueño que tuve o.o**

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no es mio, pero uso sus personajes para hacer historias random… ¡viva!_

_._

_._

_._

**Introducción.**

El proyecto Out Life consistía en gestar a fetos humanos fuera de una matriz, esto para que la raza humana no se extinguiera por muchas razones, como el interés de procrear hijos, la homosexualidad y los daños a la piel que causa un embarazo. Simularon celdas con las características de una matriz para que las parejas se animaran a tener hijos. Cuando el gobierno descubrió esto, detuvo el proyecto y para entonces la fundación había logrado su objetivo, solo que fue destruida toda evidencia que una vez existió. Muchos rumores afirman que los bebés que sí lograron desarrollarse en esas celdas, fueron llevados al orfanatorio Gesteness. Pero esto solo se tomó como una leyenda urbana, sin evidencia que realmente el experimento fue un éxito.

Muchas personas se enlistaron para vender sus óvulos y espermatozoides para lograr este objetivo. Se les pagaba una fuerte cantidad de dinero, suficiente paro vivir cómodamente durante aproximadamente cinco años, pues lo que compraban era su silencio. Juvia fue una de ellas pues perdió a sus padres a los catorce años, causa de un accidente de trabajo en una fábrica de explosivos. El seguro de vida pagó los gastos del funeral y una cantidad suficiente para solventarse hasta la carrera universitaria. Su tío se encargó de acabar con este dinero y habido cumplido los dieciocho años, abandonó su casa y se enlistó en el proyecto Out Life.

Lo que no sabe que, años después, se llegó a enterar que posiblemente uno de sus óvulos fue fecundado con éxito. El pasado y las vueltas que da la vida, le harán descubrir y redescubrir secretos, pasiones y sufrimiento que una vez creyó enterrar.


	2. Chapter 2

Juvia se encontraba parada en una esquina, enfrente de un letrero que confirmaba que era la parada del bus. Miró su teléfono móvil para ver la hora. Desde que estos se volvieron indispensables para la humanidad, ya nadie porta relojes de pulsera, salvo a grandes empresarios o personas con buena posición económica. El viento acarició sus melenas zafiro conforme pasaban los autos frente a ella, pues estaba esperando desde una de las avenidas de la ciudad.

Estaba nerviosa y contenta al mismo tiempo, nunca imaginó que esa propuesta de trabajo que solicitó se le concediera. Desde hace seis meses decidió trabajar en el orfanato Guesteness con un motivo en particular, el cual le consumía el alma conforme pasaban los días.

Cuando vio el bus desde la lejanía, las piernas le temblaron y a una cuadra antes le hizo la parada. Pagó dos monedas al chofer y se sentó en una de las sillas de atrás. Miró el panorama de la ciudad: triste y sombrío. Una ciudad muy contaminada, pero a pesar de todos los males que la asechaban como el smog y las enfermedades que causa, era considerada bella.

Cuando llegó a su destino, bajó del bus y de nuevo sus piernas temblaron. Bastaba caminar dos cuadras para llegar al orfanato. En el transcurso de sus pisadas fue pensando en muchas de las posibilidades, ¿se parecerá a ella físicamente? ¿o heredó el físico de un padre desconocido? Era absurdo, incluso bochornoso que hiciera semejante locura, como si en un futuro esa decisión no la atormentaría: vendió sus óvulos para un proyecto ambicioso la cual terminó dejándola con la duda. Quería saber si en verdad era madre sin saberlo. Pues a pesar de no haber experimentado el proceso de procreación, era irónico que fuera madre. Llegó y atravesó la puerta principal sin antes registrarse, mostró la credencial temporal que le dieron cuando fue aceptada en el trabajo, anotó su nombre en un folio.

Siguió caminando para llegar a la dirección del orfanato. Era impresionante que un orfanato fuera tan grande, incluso parecía campus universitario: constaba de ocho edificios de tres pisos, y el último que era de solo una planta, donde se encontraban las oficinas y la dirección. Un comedor, baños en cada uno de los dormitorios y un jardín inmenso en donde los huérfanos podían jugar las horas que quisieran. De repente, un niño de ojos azules se le acercó pues su pelota había caído en sus pies, esos ojos se le hicieron tan familiares.

—Perdón, señora —dijo con educación y tomó la pelota.

A Juvia se le saltó el corazón cuando comparó sus ojos con los de ella. Acarició sus melenas y se hincó para observarlo mejor, estuvo a punto de abrazarlo sino que una voz madura llamó al pequeño.

—Perdóname, ¿le hizo algo mi hijo? —dijo la señora y jalo a su pequeño con suavidad.

—¿Es un huérfano?

—¿Huérfano? No me haga reír —dijo con voz cantarina —. ¿Mi hijo tiene fachas de ser huérfano? ¿No ve el parecido que tenemos?

Juvia los miró detenidamente y tenía razón, los ojos del niño se parecían a los de su madre. Se sintió mal porque creyó en la posibilidad que ese niño fuera suyo. Se disculpó y caminó hasta llegar a la dirección. Firmó cada contrato que le pasaba la directora y dos horas después de hablar con ella y firmar, llegó el medio día y fue a instalarse a la recámara que le asignaron. Estaba desde el tercer piso y se veía todo el orfanato.

"Ya estoy aquí, ¿y ahora que hago? —pensó".

Por primera vez, después de la muerte de sus padres, se sintió sola. El viento entraba desde su ventana y le causaba escalofríos, como advirtiéndole que se estaba metiendo en terreno que no correspondía. Como si grandes secretos que no debían de descubrirse estaba a punto de saberlos. Como una mano que poco a poco la iba a ahorcar, entre las sombras, silenciosa y malvada.

Se dejó llevar por el sueño y despertó en la noche. Tuvo suerte que ese día no empezaba su trabajo, pues le dieron el día libre para familiarizarse con su entorno. Se fue a bañar y en seguida salió al patio a conocer el lugar.

"Solo desearía que alguien que conozca estuviera conmigo, me siento sola —pensó".

Y como si el destino fuera claro y conciso, de repente una persona con un diablito lleno de cajas caminaba en las sombras. Se asustó al principio pero después leyó en las cajas que eran donaciones de la gente. Caminó hacia él para preguntarle si de qué empresa llegaban esa mercancía. La persona se detuvo en seco y dejó a un lado el diablito.

—Vaya, parece que la conozco señorita, ¿Cómo se llama?

—Juvia, ¿y usted? Yo nunca lo he visto.

—Pues no me has visto después de salir de la primaria —dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¿No me recuerdas, lindura? Soy Gray Fullbuster. Parece que la madurez te hizo volver más atractiva.

Juvia se cohibió al verlo, ¿ese era el mocoso que iba con ella en la primaria? Comprendió que había cambiado mucho. Después de haber sido un niño tímido y flacucho ahora era todo lo contrario: seguro de sí mismo y con un cuerpo torneado, digno para posar en revistas para mujeres. No le causó nada de impresión reencontrárselo, pues era uno de los compañeros con los que menos entablaba conversación.

—Yo diría que a ti te favoreció la madurez.

Gray meneó la cabeza.

—A mí la madurez me hizo más idiota —dijo a secas y tomó el diablito para irse, dejando a Juvia con las palabras en la boca.

"Pero hasta pareces buena persona, ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de que la madurez te hizo más idiota —pensó mientras lo veía entrar a la dirección del orfanato".

**[N/A] tiempo sin vernos, ¿no? Parece ser que solo voy a actualizar este fic porque los otros me da flojera escribirlos. Lo bueno de esta historia es de capítulos cortos y no quiero pasarme de 15 capitulos xD.**

**Saludos.**


	3. Chapter 3

II

Erase ya casi un año desde que Juvia trabajaba en el orfanato Guestenes y en ese tiempo, tres meses cuando llegó ahí, fue cuando conoció al prestigioso Lyon Bastia y desde el principio él presentó atracción hacia ella. ella al principio mantenía distancias porque no quería distraerse con una relación, sino fue que después descubrió que el señor, ya de treinta y siete años, era una persona importante en la política. Se decía que él lograba obtener lo que quería y Juvia le dio la razón, puesto esa gran ventaja de tener el mundo en la palma de su mano la atrajo y cayo en sus redes.

Dos meses bastaron para que Lyon la tuviera como mujer. Fue incomodo para Juvia pero no podía negar que la experiencia del Bastia fue lo que provoco en ella el extasis, no por tanto que lo quisiera. Pero poco a poco fue asimilando que ella solo era un juego para una persona tan importante. ¿Por qué un hombre que puede tener a la mujer que deseara se iba a enamorar de alguien tan insignificante como ella? cuando llegó a su casa después de su primera vez lloró y se dio cuenta que solo había sido un juguete sexual, saciando solo los deseos mas bajos en ella, sin importar si ella lo había disfrutado. Lamentó haber creido que con su cuerpo lograría conseguir información del proyecto Out Life. Después de tantos días de derramar lagrimas, decidió secarlas y seguir investigando por su cuenta.

Tiempo después, ignorando a Lyon y centrándose mas en su trabajo, aquel joven que se lo había encontrado en el patio del orfanato el primer dia que llegó, volvió con una carga de donaciones. Lo miró desde la lejanía y deseó preguntarle a que se había referido aquella vez que la dejó sin palabras. ¿Por qué se consideraba un idiota? Ella no creía que lo fuera pues él se preocupaba por los niños huérfanos. Se decidió y cuando cayó la noche, fue hacia él, cuando llegaron a estar solos en el mismo jardín donde se volvieron a ver.

—Gray, me da gusto volverte a ver —fue formal porque no sabia por donde empezar.

—Lo mismo digo. ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu trabajo? Me da gusto que lleves tanto tiempo aquí. por lo que se, muchas mujeres que estudiaron para ser maestras de jardín de niños solo vienen a este lugar para tener experiencia. Es extraño que te vea igual un año después.

Juvia no evitó avergonzarse, ya no era la misma. Los temas que antes desconocia ahora entendía porque muchas personas se miraban como complices cuando se tocaban esos temas. Lyon, a pesar de haber jugado con ella le había dado experiencia, y era lo que le agradecia. Regresó a la realidad y miró a Gray. La juvia de hace un año hubiera considerado hablar de lo que había sido de él en los años que no se vieron pero ya no era ella. Ahora veía a un hombre apuesto pero que daba un respiro de misterio, de querer saber los enigmas que guardaba por la ultima frase que dijo hace un año.

—Me estoy acostumbrando, gracias —dijo y fue a sentarse a una de las bancas, Gray la siguió y se sento a su lado—. Los niños me traen tanta paz que a veces pienso que para que tener mas hijos si a todos ellos los quiero como si los tuve en mi vientre.

—Eso es bueno —dijo con aire refrescante—. Estos niños cuanto darían porque los adoptaran. Pero desgraciadamente, hay malos chismes sobre este orfanato, por eso tres o cuatro son los máximos que adoptan.

Juvia se alarmó por lo que dijo ¿se referia a los chismes que varios niños eran del proyecto Out Life?

—¿Qué chismes? Trabajo aquí un año y no tengo idea de lo que habla.

Gray endureció sus labios, parecía incomodo y Juvia supo que había hecho la pregunta incorrecta.

—Chismes sin sentido, no te preocupes porque muy pronto desaparecerán.

Sin dudas lo había incomodado. Gray se levantó para irse, juvia no permitiría que se le escapara de las manos una gran oportunidad, tal vez sabía algo al respecto. Estaba segura que tenia una pequeña pista que seria su punto de apoyo y asi conseguir la verdad. Fue entonces que lo tomó de la mano y se abrazó a ella, pidiendo que no se fuera.

—Gray, hay veces que me siento nerviosa contigo. Quiero recordar el pasado, quiero recordar de por qué una vez te tuve miedo, cuando eramos niños.

Tembló y ella no supo por que sacó eso. Era verdad, cuando eran niños le huía como si fuera lo peor del mundo. Ahora ellos habían cambiado y Gray era agradable a simple vista, además que querria ganarse su confianza para conseguir si algo lograrba averiguar.

—Mas bien, ¿Por qué te tenia miedo a ti? —contestó Gray bajando la vista hacia la punta de sus zapatos.

—¿Miedo a mi?

—Que tonterías digo. Me dio mucho gusto volverte a ver, espero que para la próxima pueda traerte algo.

Gray trató de zafarse del abrazo de Juvia pero fue inútil, estaba lo suficiente nervioso y cohibido para comportarse como un canalla y dejarla con la duda. Sabia que había sido turbio en sus palabras pero tenia miedo, miedo de decepcionarla y mezclar el pasado con el presente, ¿por qué recordó aquellos días de antaño, donde Juvia era una niña sin chiste y el el galan de las niñas? Todo había cambiado y ahora el era un perdedor que quería expiar sus pecados y ella era tan pura, un alma que quería hacer bien a los niños que incluso los quería como si ella los hubiera dado a luz. ¿Qué era el en frente de ella? solo una basura, alguien que ni merecía el afecto de Juvia.

—Quédate un rato mas, no me tengas miedo como tu dices haberme tenido hace tantos años. Hay cosas que no recuerdo y espero que no vuelvan a recordarlas, ¿Qué tal si empezamos desde cero? Al fin y al cabo somos dos desconocidos.

Gray sonrió. Fue entonces que lejos a que ella decía no recordar nada, ni de por qué le evitaba, el recordó algo del pasado. Fue un día en una habitación blanca donde habían muchos experimentos y él había sido uno de los seleccionados. Desde ese entonces cambio de ser un tipo frio y egoísta a ser un hombre que cargaba en sus hombres el pecado de creerse Dios, fracasando con éxito.

**Lo LOL del capitulo es que resumi una relación fallida en menos de dos paginas, eso es ser optima en evitarme bla bla bla xD.**

**Sorry por actualizar hasta ahora pero es una historia sencilla en cuestión de hacer capítulos cortos, pero desarrollar a los personajes es tan complicado… digo porque n o estoy familiarizada con el tema de ciencia ficción, soy mas a magia y magos… cosas asi xD. Saludos y gracias por los reviews.**


End file.
